Comfort Works Both Ways
by Firefly-Maj
Summary: Aragorn visits the still bedfast Frodo and their conversation takes an unexpected turn... Quite short. Takes place before the crowning. Movie-verse, minor Spoilers for RotK. A bit of fluff, no slash. Please read and REVIEW...


Disclaimer: I do not own it, it´s all either Tolkien´s or New Line Cinema´s/Peter Jackson´s...

--

**Comfort Works Both Ways**

--

Frodo opened his eyes and found himself alone. That was unusual, as Sam hardly ever left his side since he had woken up for the first time.

He blinked, still being tired; his body let him know that the last months had been too much.

Sometimes he could still feel his finger, as if it were there yet. The thought of having lost it was strange, and he wondered how his hand would look like once the bandages came off.

It caught him unawares at times, leaving him restless and with a dreadful feeling despite the general relief.

--

He had just sat up when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in", Frodo shouted, expecting it to be Sam or maybe Merry and Pippin, but to his elation it was Aragorn who now opened the door.

He came in, smiling: "I wondered if you would like some company, now that Sam is not here."

The hobbit looked at him in puzzlement: "Where is he, then?"

"He is with my foster brothers who have arrived yesterday evening."

Frodo could well imagine Sam pestering the elves with his questions, and smiled. "He must be delighted", he said.

Aragorn sat down next to him, and Frodo felt his friend´s deep grey eyes resting on himself.

--

"And how do you fare?", the man finally asked.

Frodo shrugged: "I feel better, if still tired", he said.

"Does your hand hurt?"

"It is not too bad, or rather... it does not hurt, but it feels strange. Sometimes my finger..." he swallowed, for it made him uneasy to talk about it.

But Aragorn´s look was sympathetically and understanding enough to reassure him, so he continued: "I can feel my finger_ itch_ at times. And I wonder how that is possible, as it is no longer there..."

Aragorn assessed him, smiling sadly: "I have read about similar cases of severed limbs, and the patients very often have related the same; it is the nerves which seem to remember these things and are playing tricks on you, my friend."

Frodo pondered this: "Now that seems to make sense. Only I feel quite helpless whenever it happens, because I cannot scratch it..."

Aragorn nodded: "I can imagine how awful it must be", he said. "But do not despair, Frodo, for it might cease after a while."

Frodo looked at him and smiled gratefully. He knew Aragorn would not say such a thing if he were not convinced of it.

--

"Thank you", he said, wishing to change the subject. "And now tell me how _you_ are."

Aragorn was surprised: "Me?"

Frodo nodded. "I know you have not been hurt gravely in battle, but you _do_ look tired, if you do not mind my saying so."

Aragorn shook his head; there was indeed more to this hobbit than met the eye.

"You observed rightly", he admitted. "I will be crowned king in a few days, and it is a rather unsettling thought.

I am used to do as I please, as I have lived on my own for a long time. And now I am facing a lot of responsibilities not only for myself but for a people who has just been through war and hardship. That is why I have trouble to find any rest recently."

--

To Frodo, this sounded quite intimidating. "I would be tired as well", he thought aloud. "But that is no surprise as _I_ would be very afraid, of course."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows: "Do you think that I am not afraid, Frodo?", he asked softly.

The hobbit returned his gaze, blushing: "You just seem to be so sure of what you are doing all the time that that thought never occured to me", he admitted. "I did not mean to say that you are thoughtless", he added quickly. "I just... " His voice trailed off.

"I have deceived you then", Aragorn replied. "For I am indeed afraid right now, and I have been before, at times. I just hid it well, apparently."

--

This only heigthened Frodo´s admiration for the former Ranger, if that was even possible.

"Dear Aragorn", he said fondly and without hesitating, "I think you need not worry at all, much less be afraid. You will be a good king, I have no doubt about it. I have come to know you as a man of valour and determination, and as someone who cares for those around him."

Now it was Aragorn´s turn to blush.

"Thank you", he said. "´Tis a compliment, coming from you. Although I had not expected to be comforted when I came here, I think it is just what I needed." He smiled.

Frodo nodded, smiling as well: "You are very welcome."

--

**The End**

--


End file.
